


Shiny Gold

by SanSese



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: Never, EVER, bring Sergio to a museum.





	Shiny Gold

The Spain NT was travelling to the United States of America for a match. After their arrival, the coach had given the players a few hours to explore the city they were in. Fernando had managed to convince Sergio to visit a museum. He had been reading about it while on the plane, looking forward to brush up his historical trivia knowledge. The museum offered a number of collections representing various civilizations. Sergio had agreed after the promise of ice cream when they were finished. 

While Fernando was reading attentively the little plaques next to the collection pieces, Sergio was looking around, bored. He had already scanned the room, and sighed when he saw Fernando move to the third plaque. He would be in that room for another half hour at this rhythm. Smacking his lips, the defender touched Fernando's elbow, and signaled the other man that he would be going to the next room. Fernando frowned, but nodded. The next room contained an exhibition on golden statuettes found in tombs. Some had the shape of animals. Sergio whistled at the sight of a sculpted lion, mouth open in a roar. His brain hadn't registered his actions when he suddenly had the statuette in his hand, an alarm blaring through the speakers. Two seconds later, Fernando barged in, eyes wild.

"Sergio!"

He was shaking his head, not believing Sergio would've done something this stupid. Sergio was standing there, dumbfounded. 

"Sergio, put that back!"

The sirens were still going, and Sergio was still holding the statuette. Fernando was fuming, eyes scouting out the exit in a hopeless escaping plan.

"For the love of god put that thing down before you get us both killed!"

Sergio put the golden lion down, close to the edge of the pedestal. Smiling, he rolled his eyes. 

"Killed? Come on Nando, they're not gonna kill us."

Right at that moment, a dozen of guards came blazing in, their guns pointed at them. Surprised, Sergio jumped back, his elbow touching the statuette, which clattered on the marble floor. Fernando looked at the fallen lion, terrified. Sergio had stopped smiling. The sirens were still going strong however.

"Oh. We're so dead."

-

"We still get one phone call right?"

"That's just a thing in the movies. And do you really want to call Iker right now? I'd rather be starving in this prison cell than facing his wrath."

Sergio gulped.

"Fair point."

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
